


Silly Drabble

by SerenitysChild



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitysChild/pseuds/SerenitysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly idea that popped into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Drabble

“This hearing is now called to order. Lt Roberts, you have been charged with assault of a superior officer. At approximately 1500 hours yesterday, you shot Commander Riker in full view of the command crew on the bridge. You have stated as your defence you were, and I quote, ‘just following orders’. Lieutenant, please advise this court exactly which order were you following?”

“Fire at Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, I couldn't help it. I've always said when watching TNG, whats Will ever done to deserve that?


End file.
